What about Sophie?
by UnLuckyGirl
Summary: Please open and read for the summary and intro! :) Thanks! Title may change! This is a Jacob and Bella story! Edward is involved though! Thanks! Please review :) Also rating may change! I don't own anything Twilight! Just my OC characters.
1. Summary

***This is my first Jacob and Bella fanfic! I tried my best to edit everything! This is NOT the first chapter it is only a intro! I currently working on Chapter One soon! :) I just wanted to see opinions! I will write with or without them, but it's always nice to have support! Thank you! :) -UnLuckyGirl * **

Jacob Black and Isabella Swan best friends since diapers. Jacob being born eight months before Bella. He has been there for Bella in her toughest times; losing her mom to lung cancer; her first heartbreak to jerk Mike Newton in the ninth grade; who left Bella because she wouldn't hit the sheets with him. Jacob even gave him a hell of a ass kicking when Mike got angry and spread rumors Bella was easy; causing Bella to be the slut of the school; that ended quickly after Jacob threatened anyone to say it again...

Jacob and Bella best friends; soon turn into something more.. one night when Charlie: Bella's father was working late Jacob was over hanging out with Bella. One minute they were play wrestling on Bella's bed next, Jacob spur of the moment kissed Bella.. things got heated between them and they ended up being each others firsts. Neither of them regretted it for they have always been in love; but always remained friends before that night.. Charlie never found out except three months later when Bella and Jacob broke the news to Charlie and Billy: Jacob's father; that their heated night had resulted in Bella becoming pregnant.

Charlie and Billy both were disappointed in them and very angry they didn't think the yelling would ever stop; but six months later when Bella brought a beautiful baby girl named Sophie Renee (after Bella's mother) Black into the world Charlie and Billy couldn't help but glow with pride. Sophie had beautiful dark black hair like Jacob's that was thick and full for a newborn; dark chocolate eyes like Bella; tan skin like her Indian father. She was gorgeous in everyway.

Jacob and Bella were only 16 when Sophie was born; when Sophie was a year old; Jacob left. The night he left he was sick; sweating badly and his temperature getting higher and higher by the second. Bella called Billy and he came over and got him said he was taking him to the reservations local doctor. He wasn't around for weeks; barely called or saw his beautiful growing daughter. Bella tried several times to go to Billy's house on the res and visit him; but he was never home.

Bella finally realized that Jacob didn't want nothing to do with her or their beautiful child who was now three. Or was it something more? Bella knew how much Jacob loved her and Sophie. Something was wrong and Bella was determined to find out the truth.


	2. Chapter 1

**This might start off a little boring, but it gets better. I hope you enjoy it. I had a hard time starting on this story. I am okay with what I have so far, but I might end up redoing it, maybe. So PLEASE review what you think even if you hate me. I want feedback! **

I woke up to the feeling of my daughter Sophie crawl into bed and curl up to my back. She had been having nightmares lately. "Are you okay Soph?" Bella asked rolling over to face her daughter. "I had a bad dream Mommy." Sophie said sounding sad. "About the wolf again?" I questioned. "Yes Mommy." Sophie is only three, she can't really describe her dreams to me in full details, but she could tell me that the wolf was huge, and hair the color of mine, brown. She always said the wolf was trying to get her, but she woke up before it had the chance. "It is okay, Soph. Mommy won't let anything happen to you." I promised my daughter, and it was the truth. I love my daughter with all my heart I would never let any harm come to her, I'd put my own life on the line first.  
I pulled my daughter into my chest and gave her a hug. "I love you so much Sophie." Tears ran down my face as my daughter replied, "I lub you too, Mommy." Nights like this I hated Jacob Black more than ever, how could he abandon us, his own daughter. Without a single phone call after the night he left sick with his father. How could he treat me like that, and what about Sophie? His own daughter, what a low life piece of s- "Mommy?" Sophie stopped my train of thought. "Yes?" I replied. It was to dark to look at her face, but I heard her snoring lightly, sleep talking just like her Momma I laughed to myself.

I woke up the next morning and Sophie was gone, I got out of bed to go in search of her. I found her sitting at the table with her Grandpa Charlie, who she calls Pop, eating a bowl of oatmeal with a big grin on her face. "Mommy! Pop is going to take me fishing!" Charlie looked at Bella with a smile, "Of course if that is okay with Momma bear?" Charlie joked. "Of course is it okay! As long as she wear a life jacket next to the water at all times!" I said. I wasn't taking any chances, Sophie couldn't swim yet. "I won't let anything happen to her. She doesn't need a life jacket!" Charlie said kind of upset Bella didn't trust him with his granddaughters life. "Dad! I know you can, but you never know what will happen. What if she slips and falls into the water by accident? No way I am losing my child when I could prevent it by taking an extra safety measure." Charlie grunted in defeat. "Fine."  
"I gotta go to work now, Soph, so be good for Pop okay?" I leaned down and kissed Sophie on her forehead. "Bye Mommy! I lub you!" She said with a mouth full of oatmeal. "You better keep an eye on her Dad!" I said before walking out the door.  
When I got to the hospital I walked through front entrance of the hospital and was greeted by a bunch of people before I finally made it into the E.R section of the hospital. "Hey Bella!" I was greeted by Angela Weber. "You look happy today." she commented. "Well, I just have a feeling today is going to be a good day."  
"Would that have anything to do with the new hot male nurse that will be starting today?" Angela asked blushing a bit. "What new male nurse?" I asked with surprise, "I didn't know a new nurse was coming today."  
"Oh, well yea. His name is Edward, and from what I hear he is a hottie! He is 's son." Angela said with a smile, looking into space as if she was picturing herself with this mystery man. "You look like you're already in love with him Angela. I laughed at her while she gave me dirty looks. "You know I am madly in love with Ben!"  
"I know, I know. I am just teasing you!" I giggled as I spoke. "There is someone in room 3 with a stomach ache. It's a female, 16 years of age, says she ate some chicken and thinks that might be the cause, might of been bad. Her name is Victoria, if you want to go ahead and check her out before ." Angela said, hanging me a chart. "Sure."  
I walked into the room and notice a girl, laying on the examination table, no one was there with her. She had bright red hair, and a tiny button nose and bright blue eyes, a slim frame, she looked to be on the short side. "Hello, Victoria? I am Bella I am going to examine you before comes in." I said as I walked over to her bed, "I hear you're having stomach pains? Can you show me where please?"  
She pointed to her lower stomach, right above her crotch area. "How long has this pain been happening?"  
"Uh it just started about two weeks ago, it started off as a cramping feelings, now I feel sick all the time. I throw up at the sight of food, I have been eating crackers. I throw up at the sight of anything else."  
"Okay, well we will run a few tests to see what is wrong. Are you sexually active?" I asked her, and her cheeks turned red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you nervous, but it's just to make sure. We wanna knock out any possibility, starting with the less serious ones."  
"It's okay. I, well uh my boyfriend and I have." She didn't look up to see my face. "Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" I asked her. "P.. pregnant? No, I don't think so.." She said as started doing usually tests. After I finished taking her temperature, and getting her blood pressure and jotting down the results I turned to talk to her. "The doctor will come in to talk to you soon. He will probably want to take some blood and urine samples. He will be in a few minutes. "Okay. Thank you."  
The day went by pretty fast, no one came in seriously hurt today, which was a plus. The new male nurse Edward did come in and Angela was right he was amazingly hot, to bad he didn't even notice me. The girl Victoria, turned out she was a month pregnant. She was shocked. She started to cry, and so did I after she told me about how her family wanted nothing to do with her anymore because of her current boyfriend James, he wasn't the best boyfriend, but she loved him. Her family made her choose, and she choose James. I told her if she ever needed anything to call me, I gave her my number and told her to keep it on the down low because I could get in trouble, I felt so horrible for her. I pulled up at a local store to get snack before heading home. I grabbed a banana and a pink lemonade/sweet tea Peace Tea, they are a delight for my taste buds!  
"Mommy! I miss you!" Sophie yelled as I walked into the house. "I missed you to Soph! How was fishing?" I asked picking her up and hugging her. She leaned back in my arms to answer me. "We got some fishy!" She said excited wiggling so I would set her down, she grabbed my hand and lead me towards the kitchen where Charlie stood in front of the stove frying. "Pop. Show mom the fishys!" Sophie jumped up and down excited. "Hey Bells! Welcome home!" Charlie said smiling and walking to the fridge. "Yup me and my little sidekick her got us some fishys!" Charlie said laughing. "Bet ya can't guess what's for dinner?" I put on my best thinking face.. "Hmm I wonder what it could be... I mean you just went fishing... could it be.. hmm.. 's famous fish fry?" I laughed. "DING DING DING! Correct!" Charlie yelled. "You just won a million dollars!" Sophie jumped up and down! "Yay! Mommy! Money!" Charlie and I both bust out laughing at her. I picked up her and gave her a huge kiss on the forehead. "I love you silly girl."  
"I wub you too Mommy!" I sat her down on a chair. "I'll be right back I am going to go change out of my scrubs." I got upstairs and grabbed a pair jean shorts, and a light pink shirt. I looked at my phone it was only five thirty, so I figured after we ate we could go to the park or out to get some ice cream. I walked back down stairs and sat at the table next to Sophie. "Do you guys want to go to the park or to get some ice cream after we eat?" Charlie spoke never turning from the frying pan. "Those sound fun, but I am going to have to pass." I raised my eyebrows, Charlie was never one to turn down going out with Sophie, but I just brushed it off, maybe a game was coming on.  
I pulled up to the park and got out of the car and opened the back door and unbuckled Sophie from her car seat. She trying to get out before I even unsnapped her. After she was released and I sat her down she took of running towards the park. I giggled at her excitement. I close the door and started following her. I took my usual spot on a bench watching Sophie go up and down the playgrounds steps, and running to go down the slide again and again. The park is right in front of a nice diner that Charlie use to take me to as a child all the time. It's where Jacob and I had our first date. Just thinking about him made me angry. He left without reason, without any warning. Who does that when they have a child with you. If not for the mother at least for your child, but no Jacob is a no good piece of s-.. "Mommy!" Sophie yelled pulling me out of my thoughts. She ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Come play with me Mommy!" I got up and starting walking toward the play ground when I saw a tall, tan figure walk out of the diner. I looked and out of all the tall, tan men in this world it just had to be Jacob Black, he was smiling and joking around with one of his friends..  
I started walking quicker with Sophie hoping he wouldn't see us as he neared the play ground, but as if he could sense I was here, he looked me dead in the eyes. As soon as he saw me the smile that was on his face dropped. His facial expression turned blank and he started walking towards me. "Sophie, baby I know you wanted to play at the park, but we gotta go okay." With panic clear in my voice Sophie obeyed and didn't argue to continue playing. I start walking towards my car as quick as I could. "Bella!" I heard Jacob yell from behind me. "Bella, stop talk to me." I ignored him and continued walking to my car. I was thankful when I opened the back door and started buckling up Sophie. "Bella, just talk to me please. Can I at least talk to my daughter?" The nerve of him. I snapped the last buckle and close the door. Turning to face Jacob, well look up to Jacob.  
"How dare you even ask to talk to her. You walked out on us Jacob. You left us, without a goodbye, without a reason. You had three years to try and talk to your daughter, but you didn't." I wasn't yelling, but I was loud enough to let Jacob know I was serious. Sophie was right behind me, the car door didn't block out the world. I didn't want her hearing this. I glanced over my shoulder to see her leaning forward in her car seat to see what was going on. "Bella you don't understand.. I wanted to tell you! I really did, but I couldn't." I took a deep breathe. "Fuck you Jacob Black. I don't want to hear your bullshit lies. Stay out of my life, and stay away from MY daughter. You made your choice. You didn't seem to care about her when you left her." I was so angry I was seeing red.  
"That is not fair! You can't keep me out of her life forever." He was shaking, and his hands were balled into fists. His friends from the diner were suddenly behind him. "Jacob, calm down. Let's go." Jacob glared at them, and the thought if looks could kill ran through my mind. "Look Jacob, maybe it won't be forever, but it won't be now. If you want to see my daugh-"  
"OUR!" Jacob screamed. "MY DAUGHTER!" I screamed back at him. "She is MY daughter. And you will not yell at me in front of her!" I heard Sophie in the car crying.. "You're scaring her. Are you happy now?" I opened the drivers door and hopped in, slamming my door and hitting the lock button. I fumbled trying to get the keys out of my pocket. As I was backing out of the parking spot I saw Jacob's friend holding him back as he tried to break loose to follow us. I put the car in drive and drove off as quick as I could.

**I hope it wasn't to horrible. I love writing, but this story was just grr... hard for me to start on. Like I said before I might restart, but right now this is what I have. PLEASE give feedback, and be honest. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope you don't hate it! I worked hard on it! lol **

I finally got Sophie to take a nap, we were laying in my bed. It's been three days since I ran into Jacob at the park. He has been calling non stop. Charlie told him I'm busy and once even told him not to call anymore, nothing works hes called every day. He makes no sense, first he wants nothing to do with Sophie and I. He left us, he had three years to get back in our lives, and he hasn't made any effort. Just as if on que the phone starts ringing. I jump off my bed and ran downstairs. I want answers. Jacob at least owes me that.

"Hello?" I hear Charlie speaking in the kitchen, "I told you Bella is busy. Why can't you listen boy?" I rounded the corner into the kitchen. "Dad, let me talk to him." Charlie huffed and handed me the phone. I put my hand over the phone so Jacob couldn't hear me. "I just want answers Dad. I want to know why he is all of a sudden trying to get back into our life."

"Okay Bells, but don't be to quick to let him back in. I don't want you or Sophie to be hurt by him again." Charlie had right to worry about Jacob leaving us again if I were to let him back into our life. "I know Dad. Sophie is my world. I would never let anyone hurt her, especially Jacob Black." Charlie nodded and stalked off into the living room.

"Jacob, what do you want?" I spoke into the phone. "I want to see my daughter." I laughed out loud. "Really Jacob? Is that so? Where have you been the past three years? Your daughter isn't hard to find, you knew were she was." I replied. "Damn Bella, you don't understand I wish I could explain to you, but I can't! Not right now anyway. Yesterday at the park, something happen." Jacob replied keeping his voice low. "Why all of a sudden do you want back into Soph's life? You've had three years Jacob, three years to attempt to contact me to know about her, but you didn't. What changed yesterday?" - "Bella, I have never been far. I have missed you both so much, but I couldn't risk putting you in danger." Jacob replied. "Jacob, it's to late. I am not letting you into Sophie's life just to walk out on her again. She was to young to realize what was happening back then, she's not now. So please just leave us alone."

I hung up the phone, and walked over to the fridge to prepare lunch for Sophie when she woke up. I needed to get my mind off Jacob, I love him, but he's no good for me, or Sophie. He had three years to come back into our life. I was busy getting cheese out of the fridge when I heard someone behind me "Ya okay Bells?" I jumped hearing Charlie's voice. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. I know how jumpy you are." He said with a chuckle. "It's okay Dad, I just didn't hear you come in, and I'm fine." I got the cheese and set it on the table and started toward the cabinet we kept pots and pans in and grabbed a frying pan. "I'm just about to make Soph some grilled cheese, her favorite." I said with a smile, "ya want some Dad?" Charlie rubbed his stomach, as it growled. "Sure do." We both laughed.

Sophie had woken up and ate lunch. We were now watching My Little Pony, Sophie's favorite show. *BUZZ*BUZZ* I heard my phone vibrating on the table next to us. It was a text from a number I didn't recognize, but a little further investigating told me who it was.

*Jacob- Bella, please give me a chance to explain.

A chance to explain, why should I? You left me to care for your daughter without a thought. I set the phone back down the on the table without replying. And continued watching My Little Pony with Soph. There was this poor little pony named Derpy who was always breaking stuff. It was actually kind of funny. Soph was having a laughing fit beside me.*BUZZ*BUZZ*

*Jacob- Bella, please answer me.

He really wasn't going to let this go. My daughter was my entire world. I looked at her as she giggled at the TV as Derpy bumped into something and it broke. I don't want her hurt by Jacob, she was so carefree, she's never been burned and if I could help it she won't be.

*Bella- Jacob, please stop. I don't want Sophie hurt.

I hit send, and was surprised when my phone buzzed before I even got the chance to set it back down.

*Jacob- Things are different now. I didn't want to put you or Sophie in any danger. I had a lot on my plate, but it's different now. Trust me. Just come talk to me, I will come there if you let me.

*Bella- NO! I don't want you here.

There was no way in hell Jacob was coming here. Sophie would question to much, and if the situation got heated I didn't want her to hear us fighting. I would go to him. We would try and discuss this as adults, but with my temper I wasn't so sure I could not get angry at him.

Before he could reply back, I made a quick reply to him.

*Bella- I will come to your house after Sophie is in bed for the night. See you then.

*Jacob- Text me when you're on the way.

*Bella- Sure.

*Jacob- Thank you for giving me a chance.

I hope I am doing the right thing by giving you a chance, I thought to myself. "Mommy, can we go for a walk in the woods?" Sophie asked and I looked up to see My Little Pony went off and a new show coming on. "Sure, go get your boots, and a jacket it's a little chilly outside." This was good, the walk would tire her out and she would be sleeping early tonight.

We were a little ways in the woods when I saw a guy standing against a tree. I grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her behind me. I saw his bronze hair, all messy on top of his head. "Edward?" I thought out loud. He looked up from the tree and smiled. Edward was the new male nurse I worked with at the hospital, Carlisle's son. We never really had the chance to talk. I just saw him around work. "Bella, right?" He asked showing a beautiful crooked smile, like his father he was beautiful not a single flaw. "Yes." I don't ever remember telling him my name though. "Who is this?" He asked smiling down at Sophie, who was hiding behind my legs. "This is my daughter Sophie." I said with a smile, as she tried to bury her face in my legs. "Hey there Sophie, my name is Edward I work with your mom at the hospital."

Sophie still hid in my legs hiding from Edward. It felt weird running into Edward out in the woods, near my house... "We'd better get going. Charlie will be getting home soon and I will need to make dinner." I said backing up and getting ready to turn to head back to the house. Sophie still tucked in my legs, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to start walking. "It was nice seeing you Bella." He said with a smile as he stalked off the opposite direction of us. "Let's get home and make Pops dinner Sophie whaddya say?" Sophie bounced up and down, still holding my hand. "Pops, Pops Pops!" Sophie loved her grandfather so much, and she stole his heart the moment he held her. I laughed at her outburst. "Let's go then."

We made it home in time as Charlie was just pulling in the driveway. He looked worried as he watched us walk out of the woods. "Pops!" Sophie yelled and ran into her grandpa's open arms. "Hey sweetheart!" He said giving her a huge bear hug.

Inside Charlie and Sophie went into the living room and started watching TV. I didn't have to make dinner since Charlie brought home pizza. I walked into the living room to check on them. I saw Charlie laying on the sofa with Sophie laying on his chest sound asleep. Charlie looked at me and smile. "Little booger was out like a light." I smiled back and an idea popped into my head. "Dad since Sophie is asleep.. Do you mind keeping an eye on her while I go see a friend?" Charlie eyebrows tugged together. "What friend would that be?" I looked at the ground, I mindswell tell him the truth. "Jacob." I said without making eye contact with him. I heard Charlie let out a gruff. "Dad, I know what you're thinking it's not that. I am not letting Jacob back in that easily. We're just going to talk." -"Okay Bells, just be careful okay?" I relaxed a little. "I always am. I'll be back soon."

"Wait Bells, I wanted to talk to you about something." Charlie said, this must be about why he looked worried earlier when I was in the woods. "I know how Sophie loves taking walks in the woods, but please don't go into the woods until I give the okay, there has been some sighting of a large black animal, to big to be a bear, no one knows for sure yet what it is, but just stay out of the woods. You attract danger like a magnet." I giggled at that. "Gee thanks Dad." I laughed again, trying to keep it down since my daughter was asleep on his chest. "There has been some hiking going missing Bells, I don't want to see you or Sophie on a missing poster. I don't know yet if this animal has anything to do with them, but just to be safe. Okay?" Missing hikers? Nothing like this usually happen in Forks, it was a peaceful small town. "I'll be careful Dad and we won't go into the woods till you give us the say so." Charlie look satisfied with my answer and settled back down to watch TV.

I got out to my car, it was nothing compared to my old Chevy pick up, but it died a long time ago, and having a baby and all I needed to have a back seat. I was about to pull out of the driveway when I remember Jacob wanted me to text him first. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and went to our previous messages, I haven't just yet saved his number into my phone.

*Bella-I'm on my way.

I waited a few minutes before I left to make sure he was going to be there, would be a waste of trip and piss me off if I drove all that way for nothing.

*Jacob-Thanks for giving me a chance Bella, really. You don't know how much it means to me.

I read his text and pulled out the driveway, heading to La Push.

**Well there's chapter 2! I hope you like it! If you don't tell me why please? if you do tell me as well! :D Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 3

**I AM REALLY sorry this update took so long. My dog had puppies so I've been taking care of her, and I've had a bunch to do! The next one won't take as long! Promise! I hope this one isn't to bad. I'm not really happy with it, but I needed to go ahead and just get it out! I hope I didn't lose any followers for taking so long! **

* * *

I woke up the next morning still shaken from last nights encounter. I didn't even make it to Jacob's house, not even a mile from my house a bear or what looked like a big bear ran out into the road. I swerved to dodge it and ended up in the ditch. I had to call Charlie to come help me get out, good thing he had a chain in the cruisers trunk. I rolled over in bed, and groaned. It was 5 in the morning. I never did tell Jacob I wasn't coming after the accident. I leaned over to my night stand and grabbed my cell phone. I had 12 text messages, 20 missed calls, and 4 voicemails. All from Jacob, he must've gotten angry at me. I opened to read the texts.

JACOB: Bella are you still coming?

JACOB: helllo? Its been like an hour.. Are you coming?

JACOB:Bella! You could at least of freakin told me you weren't going to show the hell up.

JACOB:Really! Bella, answer me!

JACOB:ISABELLA.

JACOB: Replay or im coming to you.

JACOB: Reply*

I laughed out loud at. I can just picture Jacob's big fingers on the phone. I'm surprised words were all jumbled with other letters. Poor Jacob!

JACOB: Bella! Just let me explain to you! Please. I will tell you everything.

JACOB: I messed up, i know that please Bella. I am sorry...

The voicemails were all the same, Jacob yelling because I didn't reply another of him apologizing and begging for forgiveness.

I opened up a blank text getting ready to reply when another text from Jacob came in.

JACOB: I am coming don't even try to argue with me.

I replied quickly.

BELLA: No Jake we can just talk in the morning..

I sent that and quickly sent another.

BELLA: I was coming over Jake, but I ended up in the ditch because a big ass black bear ran across the road.

JACOB: I will be there in the morning then.. I am NOT taking no for an answer. Glad you're okay. Bye.

BELLA: No Jacob!

He will never learn. I do not want him here. I got out of bed and walked over to check on Sophie is her bed that was in my room since Charlie's house was only two bedrooms, I tired to block it off with sheets to make her feel like she had her own room. The day I did it she was so excited and happy. Someone I'd get our own little place, and she could really have her own room. I moved the sheet back to see her curled up, with her thumb in her mouth, some habits you just can't break. I smiled and let the curtain fall back. I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep just yet so I decided to go downstairs and watch a little TV.I checked my phone, still no reply from Jacob. I found a movie on lifetime and settle down on the sofa..

I woke up with a start with Sophie jumping on me. "Mommy! Wake up!" She started laughing, "Pops wants to go catch fishys Mommy!" She was bouncing up and down on me. I rolled on my back and she reached up and moved my hair out of my face. "Pops wants to go fishing huh?" That was perfect if Jacob was going to show up here. I didn't want Sophie here. "Yes Mommy, can I go?" She bounced up and down more. "Of course you can go!" Perfect! If Jacob did show up here I wouldn't have to explain to Sophie who he is..

xXx

Charlie and Soph had been gone for about an hour, when I heard a knock at the door. "Y'all forget something?" I asked as I opened the door thinking it was Charlie and Soph forgetting a rod, or something Charlie fished way longer than an hour, but there stood Jacob. "Who were you expecting?" he asked. "I thought Charlie and Sophie had forgot something." I replied slowly moving the door with intentions to close it in his face, his foot shot out and he laughed. "You're not getting out of this conversation." I shoot him a dirty look. "If looks could kill Bella I'd be dead right now." He said pushing his way into the house, bumping into me. "Look Bella I came here to talk, I know you don't want me to see Sophie so I called Charlie and told him to take her fishing, or something." I was flabbergasted. "You set that up?! Charlie knew you were coming?" I stood there in shock, why couldn't Charlie at least warn me? I knew Jacob wanted to come over, but I didn't know he actually would, and actually send Sophie off knowing I didn't want him seeing her. What game was he playing it? "I knew you didn't want me to see Sophie and I really wanted to talk to you."

"Why couldn't we just talk on the phone?" I questioned him. "Because I knew you'd think I was lying and hang up on me. What I am about to tell you Bella, you might not believe me, but it's the truth Bella, I can prove it to you." He was speaking to me, but he wasn't looking me in the eyes. He looked really nervous. "Just tell me Jacob.." I said softly, I was nervous. I didn't know what he was about to say? It could be anything.. Did he cheat on me when we were together? Is that why he left? Did he knock another girl up? Did Sophie have a half brother or sister? I had some many thoughts running through my head, but I wasn't sure it any of them were what he was about to tell me. He was fumbling with his fingers, and it looked like he was shaking a little. "Bella, I... Something happen that night I left here.. I had fully intended to come home to you and Sophie, I did. I really did, but I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already did.. The things I found out, the things they told me.." Jacob was speaking quick and finally he was looking me in the eyes as he spoke.. "I couldn't just come out and tell you, I didn't.. I didn't know how and if I did tell you.. You would either be scared of me, or not want to be with me anymore, but when I saw you at the park Bella, it changed everything.."

Jacob wasn't making any sense right now, how could he hurt her more than leaving her and her infant daughter behind when she needed him the most. Jacob went to continue talking, but I cut him off. "Jacob you're making no sense? How could you possibly hurt me anymore than leaving me with your child to care for by myself? How was that fair? And now you're trying to bring yourself back into her life like you never did her wrong. It makes me angry Jacob, very angry!" I said my voice starting to raise. Jacob put his hands up in front of him trying to calm me down. "I know Bella I fucked up, if I had known what I found out at the park, I would of came back sooner Bella, but I didn't know!"

I heard a knock at the front door. I glanced at Jacob's face, he looked confused, and angry. Jacob was shaking, he stood there staring at me. "What's wrong?" I asked Jacob worried, he was shaking almost violently. "Nothing, just open the door and see what the fuck he wants." he whispered harshly. He? How did he know who was at the door, and why was he so angry? I walked towards the door, Jacob hadn't wondered to far into the house so it was only a few steps. I turned the knob and opened the door, I was shocked.. "Umm.. I wasn't expecting you..." I heard Jacob let out a animal like growl from behind me...

* * *

**Review? Let me know what you think! Who do you think is at the door? ;) **


End file.
